1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to board games. The present invention is particularly directed towards games played on a foldable board using a designed player movement surface, moveable markers, and drawing cards designating moves. Players using the "tag" game constituting the present invention will use uniquely colored movement patterns on the board playing surface combined with matching cards to be drawn as movement indicators and individually colored home score positions with matching movement markers. The game is unique in that markers are moveable omnidirectional.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Issued patents considered in the development of past art pertaining to the present invention were examined in the following classes and subclasses: 273/281, 241, 243.
Those patents deemed most pertinent included the following:
Regnard, (French) 330,088, Mar. 9, 1903 and the following USA patents:
Davis, 2,232,055, Feb. 18, 1941; PA0 Hare et al, 2,453,907, Nov. 16, 1948; PA0 Mossman, 3,455,556, July 15, 1969; PA0 Moore, 3,642,286, Feb. 15, 1972; PA0 Ladd, 3,948,524, Apr. 6, 1976; and PA0 Bhatti, 4,385,764, Mar. 31, 1983.
As far as I can ascertain the foregoing patents illustrated games most pertinent to my invention. None of the disclosures described or illustrated a "tag" game similar in nature to my invention.